


Swimchronicity

by kismetNemesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Nepeta go on a hunting trip. For KarrinBlue: "Please give me something involving Nepeta and Feferi going on a low-key hunting expedition in a post-Game AU! Hopefully with some bits dealing with their post-Fefeta fusion feelings."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I know nothing about hunting or about animals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarrinBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrinBlue/gifts).



There it is, Feferi thinks. Reality slams into her a half-second later, and she repeats herself out loud.

“There it is,” she whispers to Nepeta, who is crouched beside her, wiggling her hindquarters like a cat.

“I see it,” Nepeta says. Feferi catches a similar delay in Nepeta’s reply. Neither of them are used to being two beings, not yet, at least.   
It had been bad enough getting exploded apart. They had at least retained some kind of link in the dream bubbles. Thousands of years or maybe a few seconds later (you could never tell in the Furthest Ring), when the alive players had won and stepped into their new universe, Feferi had fallen into her new body with a sense of something missing. 

Sure, she had an intact torso again. Sure, it had only taken her a few days to find Aradia and Jade in the weird new wilderness of whatever planet this was. (That was much better than poor Kanaya, who had spent an entire perigee surviving on her own before becoming the last to join their new society.) Sure- it was great to be alive again. But something in her still needed Nepeta badly.

It was odd how little she had understood about the catgirl before they had become Fefetasprite. Feferi had only seen her wigglerishness, her quirks, and her quadrants. Nepeta and Equius’s moirallegiance had given her a pang of jealousy whenever the messages from Eridan had started to pile up. Now, though, Feferi knows her better than anyone. 

“Come on, cheer up, sole sister,” says Nepeta, back in the here and now. “I know how you’re eeling.”

“Alright, I’m ameowsed,” Feferi admits, smiling back. Of course, Nepeta knows just the right puns to use. She headbutts Feferi gently and focuses back on their quarry. It's some type of giant carnivore unrecognizable to trollkind and kidkind alike. Even Nepeta had never seen one before, and Feferi had known Nepeta would beg her for a hunting trip before the words had even left her flap.

They worked up to it, first setting snares for the little squeakbeast-type creatures that plagued their food stores, then shooting the grazebeasts with Roxy’s riflekind. Now they stand only a few meters from a leonine, scaled monster that is about as tall as a standard troll- so considerably taller than Nepeta and a little shorted than Feferi. It’s upwind, though whether or not it has a sense of smell is a mystery. Feferi suspects it may be a little more like the aquatic lusii she and Eridan hunted under the ocean of Alternia, more prone to sensing shifts in the current- well, the air currents.

Hunting is pawfully easy on this new planet. The creatures have not yet learned to be scared of bipedal creatures with gray skin and orange horns. In fact, troll skin blends perfectly into the gray lichen dappling the landscape. Nepeta thinks trolls may have a night vision advantage as well, which Feferi would not have considered. Everything was dark in the deeps, and Feferi’s goggles had doubled as infrared sensors when she needed them to.   
“I think this may be the same one we saw four days ago,” Nepeta whispers. Feferi’s eyes follow the point of Nepeta’s finger to the monster’s ear, which has a distinctive notch in it. 

“Good claw,” Feferi replies. It still makes her reel a little when Nepeta makes observations she doesn’t. At first, the two of them had jinxed each other so often they owed each other the same amount of soda (not Faygo, though, Faygo was gross). Then, a few days after being separated, Nepeta had noticed a weird cloud that Feferi hadn’t. It was a small thing, but it left them both bewildered. Ever since then, they had steadily diverged like two doomed timelines. Nepeta laughed at that, Feferi didn’t; Feferi liked one of the new types of fish, Nepeta didn’t. Though they hadn’t explicitly talked about it, this hunting was an attempt to regain synchronicity.  
“Are we reedy?” asks Nepeta. Feferi nods, and they break apart to flank the creature. Feferi assumes the plan is for her to spear the creature from the front, leaving an opening for Nepeta to pounce from the back. Nepeta has disappeared into the leaves with an effortlessness that Feferi can only kind of mimic. Whale, at least I can still breathe underwater, she muses, rubbing her fins.

Seconds after she lowers her hand, those same fins flare out in surprise. The monster is distracted by something, which is an unexpected windfall! Feferi hastily pops her trident out of her sylladex and throws. 

There is suddenly a gray blur in the way of her trident, and time seems to slow down as Feferi panics. Nepeta is on the exact opposite side of the monster that she expected, and she’s in danger-

Nepeta manages to dodge, thank the Horrorterrors, but the monster is growling and Nepeta is undefended. With nothing else for it, Feferi launches herself straight at the beast. Back on the homeworld, Feferi was stronger than anyone or anyfin she knew, save Equius and purrobably the Empress herself. Now, she’s not sure how she compares. 

Tackling an alien carnivore is as good a test as any, she supposes. 

For a few terrifying moments, it’s anyone’s game of weird, fucked up wrestling. Scales scrape her skin and yowls drown all other sounds. Then Nepeta’s weight joins Feferi’s, and together they pin the monster down. Feferi bites out its throat, grimacing at the blood spatters on her hard-won clothing (no more wardrobifiers- Kanaya’s sewing expertise had been much appreciated in this new world) but valuing speed over cleanliness for this kill. 

As the monster dies messily at their feet, Feferi looks up at Nepeta. Both of them breathe heavily.

“You didn’t do what I thought you would do!” Feferi blurts. “I thought we didn’t need to plan-”

“I thought you would do somefin else, too!” Nepeta says, grabbing her hands. “We reely are getting out of sync-”

“I can’t stand it!” Feferi exclaims, feeling tears spring to her eyes. “What am I going to do without you? I can’t, I don’t want to be alone again-”  
Nepeta leans over and kisses her lips gently, blood and all. Remembering having Nepeta’s mouth did not prepare Feferi in any way for how it would feel on hers. 

“Hey,” Nepeta says quietly, green eyes soft. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I didn’t expect you to do that, either,” Feferi admits, feeling a blush spread to the tips of her fins.

“We’re just going to have to get better at clam-mew-nicating,” Nepeta suggests. Feferi giggles.

“Do you mind if I kiss you again?” Feferi says, reaching for her other half- no, her partner.

“Not at all.”


End file.
